


Cinderella of Assassination

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Karma being his usual self, Kinda dance au??, Kinda slow updates, OC/Canon, Slight shift of focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girl had two identities, she wielded them both respectively, used them in the brightness of day and the blight of night.Gin Chie. The Cinderella of Assassins. The girl who danced and murdered.





	Cinderella of Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a dear friend of mine. The oc Gin Chie was created by the both of us, a fusion of two ocs we both had. 
> 
> The updates won't be as frequent as updates for the MonochRomance so please be patient with me. 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy. ^^;

Humming.  
Swaying.  
Dancing.

  
The music was loud enough to deafen her, but the vibe shared with her and many strangers kept her in her world of freedom.  
The night was young and the white haired girl intended to enjoy it.

It was one of the simple pleasantries she had left, the beat rocketing through her body, the urge to break loose, the sweat and heat. She loved it.The distraction served her well, to forget what laid behind the doors of her home.

Her hips moved with the music in a gorgeous display of synchronization and a smile was plastered her face. The hoodie she wore protected her from the chill of the outside, a club with an outdoors venue had always been a dream location. Now here she was.

  
She could feel her heart pounding, her eyes watering from wind and excitement. The rhythm of her steps despite how cramped it was, with the bodies of young adults grinding against one another. She was too young to be here, her height and maturity were the only thing keeping her from being caught, she was glad she didn’t have a baby face like her sister, and the fact she could pass for a young looking eighteen year old... Fake ids help too.  
But Cinderella needed to leave the ball before midnight.

  
Her phone buzzed.  
Seems that time had come.

  
Her dancing halted, she frowned, sighing slightly, yet another night had come to an end. She pulled her hood up, zipping it to protect her from her from the cold now her body began to cool. She huffed a little, tucking her hands in her pockets and beginning to weave her way through the large crowd, her silver eyes guided her even in the dim lighting.

The moonlight above caused them to flicker and the gentle breeze of a summer night caused her chiffon white hair to fly. She took her time, navigating the streets and looking around. Small bands of people of all age groups wondered the streets, she’d watch them, quietly wondering what her life had become.

She was an empty husk of a girl, one who was originally born to kill. Her skill was admirable, yet she craved release. She ceased being a murdering monster, at least outside of her work. Outside of the training she did each morning with her siblings. She had turned to sneaking out less than a year ago, at first it was simply to experience a taste of something unusual to her. Something foreign to her father’s regime, she hadn’t meant for it to become a habit at first.

An assassin who sneaks into clubs without a target to kill isn’t much of an assassin are they? Who knew. Truth is, she was only nearly 16, she looked a little older, but her height let her appear a young woman. Not too mature, not too young, she was fine. She was the eldest of the girls in her siblings anyway, so why not look the part.

She had once wished to be normal, to truly be able to reject the life she was born into. Even if she didn’t kill for a profession once she was older enough to leave home, she’d always have the skills and instincts to kill. That’s what bothered her most about her life.

She pondered, thinking back to the vigor teachings, she hadn’t even noticed her large home in the distance. She hurried a little more, her bed seemed to be calling now. She’d need to be up for training before she knew it.

Sneaking.  
Changing.  
Resting.  
Wondering.

The girl had two identities, she wielded them both respectively, used them in the brightness of day and the blight of night.  
Gin Chie. The Cinderella of Assassins. The girl who danced and murdered.

That night she sat at her desk, her hands gripping the letter that had been slotted in between her vanity’s mirror. An assignment she had been preparing for, to kill a creature passing the time as a junior high teacher.

Right.

Cinderella would soon be amongst those with the same objective.

Her days in Class 3-E would commence once the sun rose once more.


End file.
